Can You Keep A Secret?
by DeiDeiR
Summary: Millie Banks is your average girl who has a normal life. But Just one day, upon seeing an old mirror, she has entered something she'll never forget.


Millie walked around the campus after school, her mom had forgotten to pick her up.  
Millie always wore a navy blue cap that matched the color of her skinny jeans. She wore a rainbow scarf and a black shirt. She stood out against the empty school grounds.

"Well it's a good thing no one else is around here." I thought as I walked blankly around the area. Directions were not on my side, they never were. I decided I'd walk around the school grounds that I didn't know. I didn't know the school that well.  
I walked onto the off-limits part of the school. Might as well do something with my life. There was a lot of junk here, it actually looked cool, it didn't look like junk, I could get my friend Kean to make some pretty awesome things.  
My cell phone rang just then and I took it out of my pocket to see my mom was calling me.  
"Hi Millie, the car broke down on the way so can you stay at a friend's house?" My mom laughed nervously. Lizzie was a little ditsy, so i expected it.  
Whenever something like this came up, I never stayed at a friends house, it's so boring. I always wandered around the town, i got lost but I found my way.  
Just then my foot slipped. i fell towards an old mirror, this was it. The end of Millie! I hit the mirror...but where was the shatter? Did i die? I'll open my eyes and see.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Around me was, well, what looked like magic. I saw colorful sparkles against pure black. I looked around and saw a mirror. I opened my mouth smiling, freedom, I tried to move towards it in a swimming fashion.  
"Freedom! FREEDOM!" I screamed as I went through the mirror.  
I sighed in relief. But why was I falling through the sky?  
"Wait a second...EEEEKS!" I saw something flying towards me, as if falling wasn't bad enough.  
It crashed into me and we spun so fast I couldn't see as thing.  
BOOM!  
I heard talking and looked around me. There was a girl lying next to me, must've been what crashed into me. There was something on her head...and she had...wings! And the thing on her head, a halo! So I did die! But why did I ache all over?  
I panned the area and saw where the talking came from, a mob of people not too far form me! More angels, but with fuller wings. Bu the rest were people though!  
The angel suddenly got up and was by my side.  
"Um, I'm sorry but have you seen my glasses, and I bumped into you, I mean, other way around...my name is Rukie by the way." She looked very ditsy.  
"So Rukie...where am I?" I blinked with my eyes wide open, I wanted to make sure I was in heaven.  
Rukie giggled and found her glasses. "Silly girl, you're at Moonlight Academy! You must've hit your head pretty hard, what creature are you? Vampire? Werewolf? You're not an angel." So much was happening at once, Moonlight academy? Creature? So those people aren't humans...but vampires and werewolves...I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden i heard a scream and jolted my eyes to the crowd.  
I saw a figure walk out being followed by all of the girls in the mob of people. It was a guy with navy blue 

hair, piercings, and of course the uniform everybody else was wearing, and...he was gorgeous...and he was walking to me.

"Rukes, who is this? She doesn't smell like any of the creatures here." the nave blue haired wonder boy was interrogating Rukie while I studied all of the girls that followed him, so many different types of girls but I for sure found angels, werewolves, vampires, and elves. Messy hair came to werewolves, pointy ears came to elves, halos and wings are angels, and stunningly beautiful was vampires. Just then Mr. Gorgeous looked at me.  
"So, you were flying with Rukie but you're not an angel. Not a vampire," I made sure my scarf covered my neck, "not an elf, sea creature, or anything like that." I stared, I didn't know what was going on.  
Next thing I knew he was picking me up off the ground and all the girls were filled with jealousy and rage, i could feel the aura.

He carried me off to a big room in the building. The headmasters room, oh boy.  
"Headmaster, this girl fell through the portal, a human has seen us, we'll need to erase her memory and send her back. We could make up some sort of excuse to the students." Erase my memory? Send me back? I was nowhere near ready to go back to Lizzie.  
"No! Don't send me back! Please Mister I'll serve all of you! I don't want to go back!" It was silent. Suddenly I wanted to go back.  
"Yami, you make the decision." The headmaster talked so calmly. So his name is Yami.  
I wondered how he held me for so long, his arms must be so sore.  
"I'll have a talk with her outside Headmaster."Yami did as he said and took me outside, making sure all of the fan girls were at their classes.  
"So you want to stay here? With creatures that could kill you?" That made my flesh crawl. but i couldn't just stand there, I had to give an answer. So subconsciously I nodded.  
"Hmm...I know what to do." Here it comes, kill me right here and now.  
"Can you keep a secret?"

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him.  
"Se...cret?" I could barley form the word.  
"Yes a secret. Can you keep a secret?" He was insistent. I could keep a secret, depending on what the secret was. I gulped and felt a lump in my throat. Why was it so hard? Maybe it was the tension I felt between us. I swallowed the lump.  
"Yes. I can keep a secret." I turned serious. God knows what the outcome will be.  
"Ok, we'll send you back, but you will be able to come back, if you keep our existence a secret. We're all just a myth in your world. So you're welcome to get to know the people here and stay for long periods of time. The only people here that know human exist are me, Headmaster, Aiko, I think Rukie, Damien, Kimaru, and Kio. But that might change now that you've found the portal. Shall i escort you home or do you want to stay here for a day?" I couldn't believe my ears. I could live among beasts and myths and all those, any time I want.  
"I'll stay here, i want to meet the people who know humans exist."  
"Ok, um...you can wander around and I'll go tell the Headmaster about your situation." Yami walked off back into the building.

I started walking around the campus. I ran into a guy who looked as stunningly gorgeous as Yami. A brother maybe? I stopped and stared. I noticed Rukie was with him, seeing her, I hid. She would blow 

my cover. I hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner. Rukie was blushing and the boy was stuttering. So it's the same as on Earth. Suddenly Rukie jumped at he boy for a hug, she must've been really happy. I was glad to see two of them in a really special moment. I smiled softly. My smile slowly disappeared though, when i saw an irritated elf walking towards them. There goes the moment.  
"Damien! I want hot cocoa and Yami isn't here to get me some!" The elf was yelling at Damien, I'm guessing that was probably one of the girls Yami mentioned. Rukie wasn't blushing or being happy anymore. Poor thing. The elf suddenly and abruptly shot a look at me. I felt a shrill go through my body.  
"I smell Yami on you...oh god not another one..." She had a look on her that said she would kill me. I slowly came from around the corner.  
"Yeah, I'm Millie, Millie Banks. I...I'm a human." They all gasped. "Yami said I could stay here. So, I know Rukie but... " The boy straightened up.  
"Hi, I'm Damien, Yami's brother, your name is Millie? Glad to have you here!" He seemed nice, until he glared at the Elf, perfectly mirrored, I could feel the tension when their eyes locked. Maybe he had a dark side to him? The elf walked off, looking irritated, possibly defeated. Damien smiled again.  
"Wander around, but stay away from the wolves, they get feisty, and guys will try to hit on you." He put his arm around Rukie and they walked off. Might as well do as he said and wander around.  
"All these years, and I thought they were all jsut a myth. Vampires, werewolves, angels, sea creatures, zombies, elves, nymphs...wow." I ran my fingers across the walls of the school grounds.


End file.
